


My darling

by SweetLolita



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Violence, Despair, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Out of Character, POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Poetry, Stalking, Tears, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLolita/pseuds/SweetLolita
Summary: Alastor had fallen for Vaggie since the first stare. She was the one for him and he would do anything to make sure she would stay with him forever.
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	My darling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have to be honest that I am starting a Vaggie harem at this point! I love her so much and Vagastor is one of my biggest otps at the moment too, so here we go with this dark Yandere poem xD I hope you'll enjoy!

There's something about you. 

There's something so different about you. 

You're unlike anybody I have ever seen before. 

There is a fire in your eyes. 

Your eyes shine so bright. 

Your laughter makes me feel things. 

You started talking to me.

Nobody ever did before. 

They called me a psychopath, freak, maniac. 

I really can't say I blame them either. 

I know there is something wrong with me.

I am messed up in the head. 

But you still came to talk to me.

Even when everybody close to you warned you about me.

With that bright smile and shining eyes. 

I didn't say much, but you kept on talking. 

I felt something, right there and then. 

A need. 

A yearning. 

I decided something then. 

That you were gonna be mine. 

Only mine. 

A long time passed. 

But this need remained. 

Yet now I also needed something else. 

Seeing your constant smile, giggles, laughter... 

Was just getting so damn boring and repetitive.

Something needed to change. 

You would be so much more beautiful crying. 

So much more gorgeous covered in scars. 

Those pained, teary eyes would be focused on me.

Only on me. 

The thought of that alone sent delightful shivers down my spine. 

I was gonna make these fantasies a reality. 

I couldn't stand it anymore. 

Nobody else was supposed to be near you. 

I am the only one you need.

I am gonna monopolize you. 

I am gonna lock you up in a dark room. 

To keep you all to myself. 

Oh how wonderful it was gonna be. 

...You're finally here! 

You're really here with me. 

That expression on your face. 

Full of fear and confusion excites me. 

That terrified look was for my eyes only. 

Nobody else was gonna see it. 

Nobody else would take you away from me again. 

You cry and plead with me too free you. 

Foolish girl. 

You're mine, why would I let you go. 

I am gonna own everything about you. 

I will ruin you. 

It's truly a lot of fun. 

Your screams and cries are music to my ears. 

God I adore it so much. 

I am only doing this because I love you. 

I am the only one who treasures everything about you.

As I pull your shaking form close to me.

All I hear is your soft sobs.

It makes me grin as I run my fingers through your hair.

I love you. 

You belong to me.

You're all mine now, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Even a single comment would make me very happy! ♡♡♡


End file.
